Phosphodiesterase Type 5 (PDE5) inhibitors such as sildenafil (VIAGRA), vardenafil (LEVITRA), and tadalafil (CIALIS) are current treatments for erectile dysfunction. A significant side effect of PDE5 inhibitors is cutaneous facial flushing. Due to this side effect, there is a need to reduce cutaneous facial flushing associated with the use of PDE5 inhibitors.